


Et si...

by actuallyfailure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfailure/pseuds/actuallyfailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si l'époque des Maraudeurs avait été différente ? </p><p>Pendant que James essaye de conquérir Lily, Remus et Sirius se disputent la même fille créant un conflit. Peter ne fait déjà plus partie du groupe alors que Severus cherche encore sa place. </p><p>Les chemins se croisent et s'entrecroisent alors que l'histoire de chacun et chacune ce précise au cours de cette cinquième année à Poudlard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et si...

Comme chaque année le 1er septembre, la voie 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross est noire de monde. C'est une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard qui s'annonce pour tous. Entre nouveau et ancien élève, tout le monde se fait une joie de ce jour. Pendant que les parents donnent leur dernier conseil, font leur dernier au revoir, d'autres sont déjà dans le train, bavardant entre amis ou cherchant un compartiment de libre.

Tirant sa lourde valise derrière elle, Phoebe se dirige vers le wagon des préfets. Elle a eu la surprise cet été en recevant sa lettre, de trouver un papier en plus lui annonçant sa nomination pour ce poste. Elle en a ressentit une grande fierté, heureuse que le Directeur et son chef de maison la trouve digne de ce travail. Il lui tarde de découvrir l'identité de son homologue masculin.

Remus ne tient plus en place. Depuis son arrivée sur le quai il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil dans la foule, cherchant ses deux meilleurs amis, Sirius et James. Ses parents l'ont plusieurs fois repris à l'ordre mais rien n'y fait. Quand les deux garçons apparurent en face de lui il n'hésite pas une seconde. Il court vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius a retrouvé James depuis quelques minutes seulement et ils ont immédiatement décidé de partir à la rechercher de Remus. Quand ils le trouvèrent ça ne fut que rire et joie. Les trois amis sont inséparables. Sans attendre, ils montent dans le train, sans même dire au revoir à leur parent respectif, cherchant un compartiment à partager.

Lily est en retard et elle le sait. C'est au pas de course que sa mère et elle traversent la barrière séparant le monde réel au monde magique. Elle doit sans attendre rejoindre le wagon des préfets, Severus doit déjà l'attendre depuis un moment. Elle embrasse sa mère rapidement, lui promettant de faire bien attention avant que sa chevelure de feu disparaisse dans la locomotive fumante. Elle sait que Severus ne dira rien sur son retard, il lui fera seulement un petit regard désapprobateur. Elle le connait par coeur, c'est son meilleur ami.

James ne manque pas la jeune fille rousse qui passe en flèche devant leur compartiment. Il l'a reconnus immédiatement. Lily Evans. La plus jolie fille de Gryffondor. Elle doit sûrement rejoindre son meilleur ami Severus, son grand ennemi à lui. James c'est donné pour but cette année de conquérir Lily. Il sait que cela va être dur, Lily ne s'intéresse absolument pas à lui. Mais lui, il la veut depuis longtemps, depuis le début.

Severus est soulagé en voyant que son homologue féminin en tant que préfet est Phoebe Mavencreek. C'est une fille sympathique qui a toujours un sourire et une parole gentille pour tout le monde. Il lui arrive parfois de se demander comment elle a bien pu atterrir à Serpentard. Il est en train de discuter avec elle quand Lily débarque complètement essoufflée et les joues rouges. Elle s'excuse de son retard avec un sourire. Il lui lançe un regard désapprobateur. Elle rigole, s'asseyant face à eux. Elle commence directement une conversation avec Phoebe. Severus ne peut détacher son regard de sa meilleure amie. Elle est belle, probablement la plus belle fille qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il est désespérément amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne le sait pas. Ne le remarque pas. De toute manière il n'a pas la moindre chance, il le sait. Il ne peut pas rivaliser contre James Potter et ses lunettes rondes.

Le contrôleur sur le quai siffle. Le train lançe un panache de fumée dans l'air. Les parents agitent leurs mains dans l'air, les élèves ont la tête par la fenêtre souriant et criant leur dernière parole. Doucement, la locomotive se met en marche. Le train prend de la vitesse. La gare s'éloigent. Le soleil est fort aujourd'hui. C'est une belle journée. Ça sera une belle rentrée. Sûrement une belle année, mais peut-être pas pour tout le monde.


End file.
